


You’re in Love, Aren’t You?

by BoredWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Breakup, F/M, Fluff, Minor Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Minor Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Minor Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Obliviousness, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriter/pseuds/BoredWriter
Summary: "You know you're in love with her, right?"Ren nodded, before the question sunk in. "Wait what?" He quickly whipped his head back to face her. "Since when?"Narrowed eyes, a frown. "Since pretty much always." She seemed so sure.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	You’re in Love, Aren’t You?

**Author's Note:**

> First Persona 5 fic!! Please let me know if you catch any spelling errors!! and feel free to tell me your thoughts on this piece!! ❤️

Makoto was always precise and analytical. Ren would like to say he liked that about her, because he did. He really did. Although, at times, it got a bit much.

"So I was thinking at one, we'd meet up, then head to the movie ... we should have just enough time afterward for the reservation at-"

"We could always just get curry from LeBlanc," Ren cut in. He was supposed to be saving and reservations usually meant, well, more expensive. That college debt wasn't going to pay itself.

Makoto gave him a look. It was one he saw a lot nowadays. "Ren," she stated firmly. "I already got the reservation. I can't just–" her voice was raising. She must have noticed, because she paused and huffed. "I can't just _cancel_ them. It's a special day after all.." Her eyes scanned up to meet Ren's. Expectation shone in them.

It took Ren a good few seconds of wracking his own brain before it hit. _Their anniversary_. They'd been together for a year now.

"Right–right! uh, yeah." He played with his bangs a bit, already planning around the hole that was going to form in his pocket. He would probably have to get some pointers from Yusuke on how to live on limited food supply.

Makoto heaved a sigh, her fingers rubbing into her temples. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Ren was starting to think she was sounding more and more like Sae these days. He kept it to himself. "Of course not," he lies, throwing her one of his best charming grins. It comes out half baked. He wiped down the counter, eyeing Sojiro who is in the back checking on the curry. "Tomorrow at one?"

A nod in reply as Makoto sips from her mug. It must've been cold already. After setting it down, Makoto carried on with their plans. It wouldn't be the first time she planned out a schedule for a date, and Ren assumed it wouldn't be the last. They lacked the spontaneousness they had getting into their relationship.

He supposed he couldn't complain. The dates could be fun from time to time, if not incredibly predictable. Heaving a sigh, he continued on his listening and finished cleaning up.

  
  


The next day, Ren tried to be early. Extra attention to the tried. He ended up getting there five minutes late to meet a slightly irritated Makoto. Not to mention she eyed his outfit—probably should have combed through his hair and chosen something more ... suitable.

Makoto looked great, as usual, but her eyes trained up and down Ren. She gave a small noise. "I thought—" stops, rewords, "we discussed to wear more formal." Her lips pursed.

He knew she meant well. It was the same back in high school with Makoto's grand scheme to help her friend. When saying they would be fake dating, she wanted him to "up his charm". It'd been a bit offensive at the time, but Ren just pushed the feeling aside. She didn't mean it that way. She probably still didn't mean it that way.

"This is as formal as my clothes get," Ren informed, hands in his pockets. He never had many formal events, so what was the point? He looked down, feeling mildly embarrassed.

She sighed. "Right."

When Ren looked up, Makoto was opening her mouth to probably continue on, but a voiced, "Senpai, is that you?" beat her to it. Makoto's eyes were trained on someone behind him. Ren turned.

There stood Sumire Yoshizawa in all her glory. Her red hair was still tied up in her usual ponytail and she wore clothes perfect for the heat wave in effect. All of it came together with her bright and cheerful smile.

"Sumire," Ren seemed to breathe.

Makoto's eyes stayed trained on Sumire. "Good evening, Yoshizawa-chan. Long time no see."

"Oh, yeah!! I haven't seen you in a long while, Nijima-senpai!!" Sumire bent down in greeting, before her eyes drifted back to Ren. "Before I forget, I wanted to give you the ticket to my next performance!! I was actually going to text you about it later to meet up at LeBlanc, but if you're here now.." she trailed off, before digging into her purse. A few moments later she was handing Ren a ticket.

When taking it, Ren gave her a smile. "Thanks, I look forward to cheering you on." Sumire had deemed Ren her good luck charm a while back and since then invited him to most her competitions. He'd like to think she just wanted him there. As friends. Friends so stuff like that. Cheering one another on. He kept his eyes trained back on the ticket.

Sumire must've become aware of Makoto again. "I don't have another ticket on me, but if you'd like to come with I can–"

"That won't be necessary." Makoto cut in. She gave Sumire a kind-hearted smile, then looked at Ren. "I'll grab some snacks. You two catch up." Her expression seemed ... sad almost. She stepped away.

Sumire frowned. "I hope I didn't offend Nijima-senpai." She turned her head back to Ren. "Any–Anyway! I should be going! It was nice seeing you!" Giving a bow, she quickly fled towards where the movies were being shown.

Ren went his separate way, heading over to where Makoto was ordering. Food in her hands, she smiled at Ren. She still seemed sad, but there was a certain ... firm look now.

"You know you're in love with her, right?"

Ren nodded, before the question sunk in. "Wait what?" He quickly whipped his head back to face her. "Since when?"

Narrowed eyes, a frown. "Since pretty much always." She seemed so sure. Makoto heaved a sigh and glanced back up. She held Ren's gaze, unwavering. "That's why I'm breaking up with you."

That hit hard.

A year of dating, of being closer to someone more than anyone else, ended with a single sentence.

But Makoto had to be wrong. Ren wasn't in love with Sumire. He loved her. Platonically. Friend love. He loved all of his friends.

"What–but–Makoto, think about this for a second." Ren gave a brief laugh, glancing around before back at Makoto. "I'm not _in love_ with Sumire."

"Are you saying you're in love with me then?"

That ... was a big question. All this time and neither of them had used the love word once. He didn't have an answer.

"Exactly," Makoto replied in the silence. She still had her eyes trained on Ren, when he seemed to find the design of the movie theater carpet very interesting. Scratchy red carpet for the win and all. "I see how you look at her and—and you've _never_ looked at me like that.

"One whole year, and you've never said my name the way you said hers. One whole year and ... you've never had that look in your eyes. That–that light. I never see that light anymore, Ren."

"What are you talking about? Makoto, we–" Ren didn't know how to fix this. He always thought he could fix anything, but the situation was falling through his hands like sand. He felt ... helpless. "We don't have to end things here."

"I'm not saying we can't stay friends, Ren. I'm saying ... I know you have feelings for Yoshizawa-chan. You can't change the way you feel and I won't hold it against you. So _please_ ," when locking eyes, hers were glassy, but firm, "don't string me along. I'm no ones second best."

A pit seemed to drop into his stomach. His body tensed and worry seeped into his bones. Had he been stringing Makoto along this entire year? Was this just a waste of both of their time?

"Makoto, I'm–" _sorry_. It goes left unsaid, as someone shoved passed, attempting to get into line at the snack bar. They muttered an apology and Makoto steered Ren towards a more secluded area.

She smiled. "Now, we are going to continue the rest of our day as friends, got it? I made those reservations and I don't plan on them getting put to waste," Makoto stressed, huffing. Checking her phone, the movie started ten minutes ago. "We are still friends first and foremost. I think it's best we leave it at that." Her eyes met his. They're still glassy with unshed tears.

"Got it," Ren answered, keeping his voice level. He did the thing he always was best at and pushed the emotions away.

He doesn't think about the time Makoto wasted on him.

He doesn't think about the amount of times the two of them were smiling and laughing and _intimate_ , truly engrossed in the other and happy.

He _doesn't_.

Except he does.

Ren clenched his hands, trying to keep them from trembling. They're soon stuffed back into his pockets. Makoto excused herself for the restroom, telling Ren to get them their seats (good thing the theater had reserved seating).

If Makoto came back from the restroom with red eyes, well, it was hard to see in the dark theater. And if Ren's nose was suddenly stuffy ... it was dusty in the theater, too.

  
  


Days seemed to pass and Makoto had only seemed to be in contact with the group chat. The two no longer texted one on one much. Not that they did much of that before, but Ren still felt a gap.

Futaba and Morgana noticed his sour mood right away.

"Sooo," Futaba had drawled on what must've been a week later. "What's going on lately? Anything new? Note worthy?" She eyed Ren, analyzing.

"Couldn't find anything on the bugs you planted?"

"Not even when I went through your texts!!" Futaba crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at him. "So what's going on? Why the weird funk? Your girlfriend break up with you?"

It was obviously meant to be a joke.

Ren planted his head onto his folded arms, a groan clawing its way out of his throat.

"Oh," she whispered from across him, seemingly wincing. "But I thought you and Mako were tight!"

Morgana hopped up onto the table, rubbing his fur against Ren's arm. "Yeah, last I heard, you two were getting along great," the not-a-cat added.

"We were. Past tense."

Futaba and Morgana exchange a look. "And?" Futaba questioned.

_Curious jerks_. They couldn't let a man mope in peace?

"She wants to stay friends," Ren informed, lifting his head up and squinting at the orange blob in front of him. He rubbed at his eyes. "Apparently I'm in love with Sumire Yoshizawa."

That brought upon some silence. Ren was sure he could hear a pin drop. He looked between Morgana and Futaba, who were exchanging yet another look.

"What?" he asked, exasperated. Because, pray tell, what was he missing here?

Futaba played with a strand of hair, keeping her eyes on anything but him. "Don't... you? I mean, back in high school the two of you used to flirt! Not to mention that showtime event. I mean, you literally dipped her!!" She threw her arms up as if to stress her point. They come slamming back down on the table. "But you were always super oblivious about it. Sumire said she tried to tell you she liked you, but you just ... didn't realize."

"I guess it's a good thing Makoto is so blunt," Morgana added.

Ren frowned. "Sumire liked me?"

"That's what you're hung up on?"

"Oh come on!"

He huffed, leaning back in his seat. "Okay, alright. So I ... I like Sumire. Possibly more than in a friendly, platonic way. So what? I was dating Makoto for a year. I can't just.." _move on that quickly_.

"Then take some time, recollect your thoughts!" Futaba suggested, grinning as she shoved her glasses higher up her nose. "No one said love was easy, my friend, mwehehe."

Morgana rolled his eyes, or whatever it was the cat version would be called. He eyed Ren. "Take the time you need to heal from everything. I'm sure Sumire won't be going anywhere. She's liked you this long anyway."

"She still likes me?"

It was hard to accept. Sumire seemed to be on to great things those days. Her gymnastic performances were getting better and she was progressing at a high rate. Ren was proud of her,

but was he really someone she would like? He was just some broke college student now. He wasn't the notorious leader of the phantom thieves like he used to be. He had a hard time believing she'd like him. At least currently.

Futaba was back to clacking away on her laptop, while Morgana kept his eyes trained on Ren. "I can tell you're being self destructive. Stop it. She really does like you! You're a catch, Ren!" the cat meowed, stretching out across Ren's arm.

"Debatable."

"There's no way she doesn't like you. The last time I saw you two together she still had those googly eyes trained on you. If anything, I think she just restrains herself now," Futaba noted, still typing away. "I mean, you had a girlfriend and all."

That ... made sense.

Ren suppressed the intrusive thoughts and instead tried to accept it for what it was. Sumire Yoshizawa _might_ ... have feelings for him. Still. Because apparently she did back in high school.

He thought of Makoto.

If she figured Ren liked Sumire, it probably hurt her greatly. She had been right. Makoto didn't deserve to be someone's second best. He mentally chided himself for not even noticing. Makoto was a great girl, a great friend. She deserved someone's full attention. She deserved to be someone's sole interest.

Ren heaved a tired sigh and banged his head on the table.

  
  


Weeks later, Yusuke, Ann, and Ren found themselves on a shopping spree. Mostly for Ann's purposes. Something about wanting to spice up Ren's closet. He shrugged off the implications.

"My closet is fine, thank you very much."

"Your closet literally looks the same as it did back in high school, but slightly more lacking." Ann was swiping through a rack of clothes in the middle of the store. She gave Ren a look and he shivered from the icy gaze.

Yusuke nodded along to Ann's comments. "I have to agree." He framed Ren's head, then glided it down to his shoes. "Your outfits are quite boring and lack a creative edge to them. Maybe we should add some color around the—"

"See!!" Ann got a large grin. "Even Yusuke agrees!! He's great with fashion!!"

Ren eyed Yusuke's outfit. It was ... colorful. He looked to Ann. She was wearing the latest trend, at least Ren thinks. She seemed like the type to follow trends either way. Or make the trends. Maybe she was making a trend.

"You look nice, Ann." Ren complimented, rather than commenting on Yusuke's. Ann gave him a smile, meanwhile Yusuke asked about his. Ren feigned ignorance, quickly getting "distracted" by some clothing a few feet away.

Ann came up beside him a couple of minutes later. She was holding a shirt and pulled it in front of him. "So," she said and Ren felt a conversation coming on he didn't want to have. "I heard you and Mako broke up.."

"She broke up with me."

"It wasn't mutual?" Ann seemed surprised.

Ren milled the thought around before shaking his head. "No ... it was mutual, I guess. We are staying friends." He gave a shaky smile.

The past week he'd actually given it a lot of thought. The fact that they'd be remaining friends, that is. Wouldn't it be awkward? The two hadn't spoken much so far, but what about group gatherings? Would they ever actually hang out one on one again? It was a big jumble of questions that Ren didn't have an answer to right now.

"That's good, isn't it?" Ann tilted her head to the side. He remembers when they first started dating, Ann had been so happy for the both of them. The whole group had been. But even so, Ann later had asked him if he was worried about gaps in the friend group. Haru had seemed worried, too. He'd said no, thinking he and Makoto were ... good for each other.

Ren came back to the moment, noticing he'd been just staring at a singular shirt for the past however long. "Yeah." He shifting from one foot to the other. "Yeah, it's good. We're good."

She smiled and gave his arm a good squeeze of reassurance. Ann was always a calming presence to be around. She had an aura that just made those near her feel a sense of peace. "It's going to be okay."

Yusuke chose then to pop up, a pair of patterned pants in hand. They had a myriad of patterns and colors, swirls and geometrical shapes. "I think these would suit you extremely well, Ren. Please do try them on!" He gave Ren a wide smile Ren could never say no to.

To the changing rooms the three went, Ann laughing all the way.

  
  


Haru asked Ren for coffee.

They met at a nearby cafe, Haru being early as usual. He sat across from her and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Amamiya-kun!" Haru greeted, cheerful as always. There was already two cups on the table and she gestured to the one in front of Ren. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered early. Please, help yourself."

Nodding, the two took a sip. Ren hummed and Haru's eyes went alight. "Does this have more— uh..." he scratched at his cheek, leaving the sentence in the air. He didn't want to be blunt and ask if the coffee had _shit_ in it.

Haru shook her head, "No, not this time." She giggled a bit, taking another sip. "I actually had more intention today than simply meeting to try coffee."

Ren hoped he was wrong about where this was going.

"I wanted to talk about you and Mako-chan."

_Damnit_.

"What about it?" He chose to play with his bangs, eyes trained on the coffee in front of him. It'd been two days since he'd talked to Ann about it, but it still felt all too soon.

Haru sighed, grabbing Ren's left hand and holding it. Her hands were warm, a welcome weight. "Mako-chan ... well, when she asked you out, she was being selfish." Her expression turned pensive. "Or at least ... that's how she felt. From what she would tell me, Mako-chan was so sure you liked Sumire-chan.

"I think so, too, personally, but I don't feel as if you both wasted time with one another. Mako-chan and you loved one another, whether it was a platonic love or not." Haru's eyes narrowed. "But she wants you to be happy, so she's finally letting go."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Ren couldn't help asking. He knew Haru and Makoto were close. Right away the two had gotten to be close friends and Makoto talked to Haru about many things, as did Haru with Makoto. Although, for Haru to report to Ren about the discussions they'd had in the past? It seemed odd.

Haru's smile grew sad. "I think Mako-chan thinks you're holding back for her sake." She clasped her hands together neatly on the table.

Ren remained silent. He didn't have anything to say to that. As selfish as it sounded, he was still in shock from Makoto and him ending things.

"I know you aren't," Haru giggled at what Ren's expression must have looked like. "I just wanted to put some things into perspective. Mako-chan loves you and truly means when she says she wants you to stay friends. It will hurt both of you at first, but I think you'll grow stronger out of it."

Ren's coffee cup was empty. He stared at the bottom of his mug. "She really meant it, huh?"

"Mhm!!" Haru gave him a bright smile.

"Does—does Makoto think it was all a waste?" Ren glanced up at Haru. _That I was a waste of time_ , goes left unsaid.

"Never."

Ren took a steadying breath. Grounds himself. "How are you so sure?"

She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again to say, "Over the course of this year the two of you were together, I saw Mako-chan happy numerous times. Whether she saw you in passing, or you two went on a date! I ... I think Mako-chan truly treasured the time she had with you.

"Whether you feel it's a waste of time is very much up to you. Although, I would prefer if you don't indulge me in the understanding of–"

"I don't!!" he rushed to clarify. Quieter, he mumbled, "I don't. Makoto ... she's a great person." He didn't go on to say how much better she deserved. Haru probably knew anyway.

Haru smiled her soft smile and nodded. "So be the friend she needs right now! Stay close, even if it hurts at first. With time, it will all get better."

"You're right. I—Yeah, you're right." Ren heaved a sigh. Whether it was from the relief or from the resignation, he wouldn't know. He smiled at Haru. "Thanks, Haru."

"Anytime. I care about the both of you ... and I can't say I didn't warn you two in the beginning." Haru frowned. "But that's in the past! What's important is that you both can be happy now."

After giving a nod, the two engaged in a conversation about the coffee. The price wasn't as much as the usual ones Haru had been taking him to try. Ren assumed she'd looked something up rather quickly to have a reason to talk without seeming conspicuous. Even so, the company was more than welcome.

  
  


A week and a half later and Ren was meeting up with Ryuji for ramen. Ryuji was quick to tell Ren all about the track team he was on. It seemed to be going well, from what he was hearing.

"And 'parently now they want me to be team captain! _Me_!!" A big grin grew across Ryuji's face.

Ren smiled, proud of his friend. "That's amazing, Ryuji." He pat Ryuji on the back, nodding to his ramen, "I guess the ramen should be on me today then, huh?"

Ryuji's eyes widened before he looked down at his ramen, back at Ren. "Hell yeah, man! Thanks!!"

A few moments of silence past as the two continued their eating. Ryuji broke it soon enough. "Hey, uh, how are things going with Makoto? I haven't heard much from either of you for a while." Before Ren could answer, Ryuji continued on. "Asked Ann the other day, but she just glared and said to ask you." Giving a shrug, he looked to Ren for an answer.

So no one had told Ryuji. Ren supposed that was his job. "We broke up."

"For real?!"

"Uh— yeah, like two weeks ago." Ren rubbed the back of his neck and suddenly found his ramen to be very fascinating. "She ended things. Said I had feelings for Sumire."

Ren expected Ryuji to find it weird or something. To disagree and wonder why Makoto would just end things over an assumption.

Ryuji could be surprising sometimes:

"Oh yeah, I totally see that." He took a bite of his ramen. "You and Sumire have been like ... dancing around each other since high school."

Ryuji was supposed to be the most oblivious of _all_ of them, yet he'd seen it too. Ren suddenly felt very self conscious.

He frowned. "Yeah, but what am I supposed to do now? I can't just..."

"Try asking Sumire out, man."

"Makoto and I just broke up." He didn't mean to sound so exasperated.

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. He shook his head and ate another bite of ramen. Mouth full, he said, "I thought you said that was two weeks ago—"

"Chew first."

"Seems like plenty of time to me." Ryuji shrugged, swallowing. "'Sides, Makoto knows you like Sumire. Why would she be upset? 'Specially if you two are staying friends." Suddenly his eyes blew wide. "You are staying friends, right?"

A nod.

"See? So if you really like Sumire.." Ryuji made some gesture in the air. Ren got the feeling Ryuji was telling him to go for it.

"I could say the same about you and Ann," Ren chose to say instead. He poked at the noodles in his ramen.

It got the desired effect, as Ryuji sputtered. "That–That's different, dude!! Ann is out of my league."

"Makoto and Sumire are both out of my league," Ren mentioned. The noodles were still being poked and prodded.

Ryuji noticed. "Will you–" he smacked Ren's hand "stop that?!" A huff. "You've had so many girls fawn over you, so don't gimme that shit. 'Sides, Ann is a model and I'm ... I'm just a—"

"An amazing runner on the track team. Someone Ann trusts more than anyone. You can make her laugh and smile in a way I don't see her smile with most." Ren looked over at Ryuji, smirking. "Admit it, you two totally like each other."

"I'll admit it the day you admit you and Sumire have the hots for each other."

"Sumire and I have the hots for each other."

Ryuji made a noise. He filled his mouth with more ramen, reaching the end of his bowl. They each got a laugh out of Ryuji's stuffed mouth.

Minutes later, Ryuji, with an empty mouth (thankfully), swiftly changed the subject. He spoke about some movie he'd seen and how fake it was. Ren finished his ramen with a weird feeling in his chest.

  
  


Two days later and Ren had enough. He was taking up a shift at LeBlanc, so he figured now was as good a time as any. "Hey, Sojiro?" He dried his hands from washing the dishes.

The man looked over, setting his pencil down. He was doing a crossword puzzle. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I ... talk to you about something?"

Sojiro nodded, shifting to face Ren properly.

Then Ren explained. He spoke about Makoto and the breakup, about his feelings for Sumire that he never properly put a name to until fairly recently, and about being unsure how to progress through all of this.

"Lady troubles, eh?" Sojiro chuckled deeply. He leaned against the bar, arms crossed over his chest and stroking his beard. "Kid, I can't really tell you what choice to make. That's up to you. I can tell you what I'd do if I were in your shoes though." Ren nodded along. "Shoot your shot with this ... Sumire, was it? Relationships are as much as you make them.

"Most will be trial and error. They aren't all going to work out and that's okay. Makoto will find someone for her. I get she's your friend, but it was her choice in the first place. If you really feel that your feelings for her are not, in fact, romantic, then move on. She will do the same."

And that ... it really sunk in.

"Thank you, Sojiro." Ren murmured, adjusting his glasses. He felt resolve settle in. He knew what he should do now.

Sojiro gave him a grin. "Anytime, kid. Now finish those dishes up, will ya? Customers might come any minute."

That was that.

  
  


It wasn't until three weeks later that Ren saw Sumire again. For her tournament, to be exact. She'd gotten him a pretty good seat and when she went for her performance he couldn't help cheering along, hoping he was louder than anyone else. That she'd feel encouraged.

After everything, she met up with him. She already had a bouquet in hand, but he'd brought her one anyway. "You did amazing," Ren complimented.

Sumire was flushed. "Thank you, Senpai!" She accepted the flowers with grace, keeping her eyes on them with a smile. "They're beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you_ , Ren wanted to say, but didn't. Instead he muttered a quick, "I'm glad you think so."

"I'm actually really hungry now, do you want to get dinner?" Sumire meets his eyes. As if on cue her stomach growled and she flushed a bright red. "If–if not it's alright!!"

Ren laughed. "That sounds great. Where to?"

"What about the one buffet? Then we can eat as much as we want!!" Sumire's eyes sparkled with joy at the thought.

Ren's wallet cried at the mention of it.

"Are you ... sure?" he tried, giving her a weary look. "I uh.."

"Oh! Or there's this really good dumpling place nearby!! It's pretty cheap." Sumire nodded vigorously.

Ren sighed in relief. "That sounds great." His wallet thought so too.

"Just let me change really quickly! I'll be right back," and with that, Sumire rushed to the changing rooms. Minutes later and she was back with a gym bag on her right shoulder. She smiled brightly at Ren. "Ready to go, Senpai?"

They were off.

The walk wasn't that long at all. When Sumire said it was nearby she wasn't kidding. They ended up with a booth seat. Ren let Sumire do the ordering, with it being his first time there and all.

"I came here with my sister once after a competition," she mentioned, her smile turning sad. "Since then I ... this is my first time back here." Sumire glanced up, her eyes firm and with purpose. "I'm glad it's with you, Senpai."

Ren fiddled with his bangs, feeling sheepish. "I'm glad, too." He really was.

"If it weren't for you, I ... I don't know where I'd be right now." Sumire frowned, playing with a fork that was on the table. "I'm really glad everything turned out as it did." Even with saying so, it didn't seem to be fully true. Ren figured something was bothering her. He asked. Sumire was quick to reject it, "No, it's nothing!! I really ... am glad." She smiled, but it still had a sadness to it.

Ren eyed her wearily.

"Senpai, do you remember a few years back? It was when we were involved with the metaverse. I—" Suddenly she seems to realize something. "I ... I forgot to ask! How are things with Makoto-senpai? We haven't talked since I saw you two last!" Sumire gives a laugh that fades into nothingness.

Ren let's his thoughts run for a moment. She was asking about years back ... he felt like he was missing something.

"Senpai?"

"Oh, we broke up." Ren replied off-handedly.

He couldn't figure it out. What happened all those years back? _What was he missing_?

Sumire's eyes were wide and her jaw slack. "You two—what? Why?" Suddenly Sumire was frowning.

What had he said a second ago?

Oh, right.

"It was like a month ago, it's fine. We're staying friends." He won't mention that he hasn't messaged Makoto about said 'staying friends'. He would probably have to get to that soon.

Sumire still seemed downcast. "I'm ... sorry, senpai."

Their food arrived and the conversation dropped. Ren swiftly switched gear, talking about Sumire's competition. Then the topic changed to Ren's classes, to their favorite food places, and so on. It was nighttime by the time they finished and Ren was quick to suggest walking Sumire home. She didn't refuse and they were on their way.

Ren was lucky to catch the last train for the night.

  
  


His fingers hovered over the keys. It'd been over a month now and their chat log was still bare. Ren took a deep breath and typed out a message.

**Ren Amamiya** : hey, how have you been?

Not even a minute later, the "..." was popping up. Ren held his breath.

**Makoto Nijima** : I'm good. How are you doing, Ren?

He released it.

**Ren Amamiya** : glad to hear it.

 **Ren Amamiya** : I'm alright

The conversation progressed with an odd normalcy. Ren couldn't help but appreciate it, having missed it.

**Makoto Nijima** : Ugh, I know. I've gotten so much homework these past few days. I wonder if all the teachers of the world are scheming something.

**Ren Amamiya** : wouldn't be surprised

 **Ren Amamiya** : teachers like their students to suffer ig

**Makoto Nijima** : Oh! How are things progressing with Sumire-chan?

He hadn't expected that. Ren felt himself freeze up, unsure how to answer. Was Makoto rooting for him? Haru had mentioned she wanted him to be happy.

**Ren Amamiya** : uhhhh they're going?

 **Ren Amamiya** : hbu though? anyone you fancy?

**Makoto Nijima** : I have found interest in someone...

**Ren Amamiya** : who?

 **Ren Amamiya** : who?

 **Ren Amamiya** : who?

**Makoto Nijima** : Calm down, Ren!!

**Ren Amamiya** : I won't stop until you tell meeeee

**Makoto Nijima** : ....

 **Makoto Nijima** : Haru, actually.

**Ren Amamiya** : talk about going rags to riches

 **Ren Amamiya** : I'm happy for you :) shoot your shot

 **Ren Amamiya** : Mako-chan~~~~

**Makoto Nijima** : Only Haru may call me that (:

**Ren Amamiya** : duly noted

**Makoto Nijima** : In other news, if Haru were to in fact say yes, and you were to actually gather your bearings and confess to Sumire, we should have a double date sometime.

**Ren Amamiya** : "gather my bearings"?

 **Ren Amamiya** : why do I feel like you're insulting me rn?

**Makoto Nijima** : :)

 **Makoto Nijima** : So, I'll take that as a yes?

He laughed to himself. Leave it to Makoto.

**Ren Amamiya** : yea, why not?

A week later and Ren had still made zero progress with Sumire. Makoto had been cheering him on and in turn would tell him of her exploits with trying to subtly confess to Haru. Both of them weren't doing too hot.

Every time Ren invited Sumire to anything she always figured it was just as friends. He told this to Ryuji and Ann when the three of them were hanging out at LeBlanc. Ryuji and Ren were playing video games, meanwhile Ann was sat on the bed, flipping through magazines.

"Just say it flat out." Ann suggested. "Believe me, no one can be as oblivious as you." She flipped the page with a flourish only Ann could carry.

Ryuji grinned and nodded along. "Yeah, exactly!"

"That's ... not reassuring. I set the bar pretty low." Ren died in the game, groaning as he slouched in his seat. Ryuji began cheering and Ann congratulated him. "Can't you help, Ann? You're good with these types of things," Ren looked back at her.

She blinked owlishly at him, then pointed to herself in question. " _Me_? But I've never dated anybody."

"For real?!"

Ryuji sounded too happy about that.

"Ryuji can change—"

Ryuji didn't seem too happy about _that_. He clamped a hand over Ren's mouth and smiled at Ann. Ann seemed to shake it off, "Anyway, what have you been doing to suggest you like her anyway?"

He had to wait for Ryuji to remove his hand. It took a second, but then he answered. "Inviting her out? I thought wanting to spend time with someone showed ... you know, that you like them." Ren fiddled with his bangs again.

"No, dude—" Ryuji huffed. "You gotta flirt, man." A second later, Ryuji's eyes lit up. "Oh, how about you bring Sumire to the gym? I can be your wingman and we can finally get you to confess!"

Ann seemed to like the idea. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Really, really liked the idea. "I can go, too, and talk Ren up a bunch!" The two high-fived and Ren worried about where this was heading.

  
  


Ren had a right to be worried. Ann still had to work on her acting. The two girls were stretching by the treadmills. Sumire was laughing wearily as Ann went on about how "lovely" Ren was and how "he'd make a perfect boyfriend, don't you think?".

Ryuji was staring at Ann. Ren smacked his arm. "Dude!" Ryuji bawked at him. "What was that for?"

"It's rude to stare."

"I wasn't—we have to know what's going on!" Ryuji dragged a hand down his face and groaned. "Look, dude, just," his eyes hardened and he put a hand on Ren's shoulder, "Go over there and flirt with her. Just—Just say a cheesy pickup line."

Ren nodded. "Okay, yeah, sure. I got this." He placed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and walked over to the two girls. He faced Sumire and smiled. "Hey, uh—"

"Hi, senpai!" She leaned in close, "I think Ann-senpai might have a crush on you? She's been gushing for a while.." Sumire leaned back away, laughing a bit.

Ren panicked. He'd had a few pickup lines up and ready, but now with this news? He picked the first one that popped into his head; "I like my partners like I like my intrusive thoughts."

Sumire blinked at him and Ann tilted her head in confusion. "...Wha?" They said in unison.

Ren continued on autopilot at this point; "fucking me over in the middle of the night." He nodded in completion.

An "oh god" could be heard behind him, probably from Ryuji. Ren could imagine him doing the same hand dragging motion all over again. He sort of wished the floor would suck him up or something right about now.

Ann's eyes were wide and she quickly backed away, rushing over towards Ryuji. "Abort!!" she called.

Meanwhile, Sumire's face had gone as red as her hair. "uhm—senpai—I.." she sputtered. A second later, she seemed to gather some bearing, stuttering out a, "Senpai, what was that about?"

His mind went blank.

"Tell her how you feel!!" Ryuji shouted from by the weights. Ann elbowed him and an argument erupted.

"I like you," Ren said rather eloquently.

Sumire was red again. "What?"

He felt himself grow uneasy and glanced at the treadmill. "Anyway, we should get exercising. We haven't done this in a while, you and I." Ren laughed, but it felt artificial.

"I like you, too, senpai."

A hand was placed on his arm, holding him back from walking the few steps to the treadmill.

"Oh, right. You wouldn't be my friend if you didn't," he laughed awkwardly (for probably the hundredth time) and rubbed his neck. Ren still wouldn't believe it. It just didn't seem real.

Sumire frowned now. "Did you not mean in a romantic sense?"

"Did you?"

"I did." Sumire nodded and Ren felt excitement grow. Butterflies began to fly around in his stomach and his chest felt oddly lighter.

He could only bring himself to reply with a simple, "oh, lit."

Sumire seemed to admire the oh-so-eloquent response. "Forgive me for being forward, but what do you say about going for dinner?" She shifted her weight, moving her hand down to his hand. She was a warm and light presence.

"I'd love that," Ren breathed in reply. "Uh—how does five sound?" He laughed a bit, letting go of the tension from minutes prior. Sumire nodded and the two talked about location and other details.

Meanwhile, Ann and Ryuji squinted from by the weights.

"I can't read his lips," Ryuji groaned.

"How does ... line? snail?" Ann furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm completely lost. I just hope it's going well. Sumire went every shade of red in one single conversation." She laughed, looking towards Ryuji. He'd seemed to give up and was now trying to lift the biggest weight. "Put that down, you'll hurt yourself!!!" She ran to help him before any damage could be inflicted.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s that! This has to be the longest fic I’ve done yet.. gotta say, I’m proud of myself!! 
> 
> I might do some side one shots:  
> \- Sumi and Joker’s date?  
> \- Haru and Mako getting together?  
> \- Ryuji and Ann getting together?
> 
> Let me know if you’d want any of those haha


End file.
